leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Anthea and Concordia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Anthea and Concordia| jname=愛の女神と平和の女神 | tmname= Goddess of Love and Goddess of Peace | image=Black 2 White 2 Anthea and Concordia.png | size=200px | caption=Concept art from | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Dark pink (Anthea) Brown (Concordia)| hair=Pink (Anthea) Blonde (Concordia) | hometown=N's Castle | region=Unova | relatives=Ghetsis (foster father) N (foster brother) | trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | type=Unknown | team=yes | teamname=Team Plasma | teamrank=Goddesses | anime=yes| epnum=BW117| epname=Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!| enva=Lianne Marie Dobbs (Anthea) Haven Paschall (Concordia) | java=Saki Fujita (Anthea) Miho Arakawa (Concordia)| }} Anthea (Japanese: の Goddess of Love, バーベナ Verbena) and Concordia (Japanese: の Goddess of Peace, ヘレナ Helena) are members of Team Plasma. They were adopted by Ghetsis when they were children and have taken care of N since then. In the games Anthea and Concordia are first seen in the opening sequence of . The only encounters them in N's Castle, where Anthea heals the player's Pokémon, while Concordia tells the player more about N's past and Ghetsis. In , Anthea and Concordia are seen in the original Team Plasma's safehouse in Driftveil City. They give the player more backstory about themselves and N, revealing that all three of them were orphans that Ghetsis took in. They were then put in charge of caring for N while he was a child. Quotes Pokémon Black and White Anthea :"I am Anthea... . Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest..." :"Ah, good. Both you and your Pokémon regained energy... s battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart...but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it..." Concordia :"I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people... Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideals /the truth , thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence." Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Anthea :"Team Plasma is an organization created by a man named Ghetsis to help him take over the Unova region. The one he groomed to help him further his nefarious aims was N. N was a strange boy who was called the child of the Pokémon." :"I wonder if N understands now. Trainers battle with Pokémon not to hurt them, but so Trainers and Pokémon can understand one another better! It's the simplest way for them to do this. The more serious the battle, the more the true nature of Pokémon and people becomes apparent!" Concordia :"N was an orphan. I heard that right after he was born, he upset people with behavior that suggested he could talk to Pokémon. When he was living in the woods with and , Ghetsis took him in. We are also orphans Ghetsis took in. Our task was to take care of N." :"I don't understand N's pure and innocent feelings. But I will be very happy if he figured out what he wants to do on his own during his travels with the legendary Pokémon." Sprites | Concordia |} In the anime Anthea and Concordia are N's allies, with similar abilities for hearing the voices of Pokémon. They debuted at the end of Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, where they rescued after he was injured fighting Colress and Team Plasma in a city. With and in tow, they took N to their secret refuge in another dimension where they protect injured Pokémon. In the next episode, they and N told Ash and company about their past with Team Plasma and Ghetsis. With N, they explained that the three of them were raised in a great mansion by Ghetsis and Team Plasma. However, when destroyed the mansion during a ceremony two years prior, they realized Ghetsis was lying to them and helped N escape. Because of these experiences and Ghetsis's training, Anthea and Concordia were deeply distrustful of humans and even initially believed that Ash and his friends led Team Plasma to their hideaway. Ash, , and defeated the Team Plasma members, who had found their way into the dimension using a special machine, causing Anthea and Concordia to have second thoughts about them. After this, N joined his foster sisters, and disappeared into the mist. When the mist faded, N, Anthea, and Concordia were gone, and Ash and his friends found themselves on a wide field, where they saw the Dragonspiral Tower a short distance away. They were briefly seen at the beginning of Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, and in N's fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, they came to the to aid N in the fight against Ghetsis and Team Plasma. After providing a distraction for N to free himself, they begged him to return with them, declaring that his heart had been "stained". After N refused and explained the situation, Anthea and Concordia agreed to help him fight Team Plasma - unfortunately, Colress used his machine to take control of their Pokémon. Anthea and Concordia were apprehended by the Team Plasma Grunts, but managed to escape with N when Reshiram was awakened. They watched Ash and the others attempt to destroy the device, with N explaining how the strong bond between Ash and his Pokémon allows them to overcome any obstacle. After Team Plasma was defeated and Reshiram calmed, Anthea and Concordia were finally able to realize that not all people were cruel to Pokémon, enabling them to move on from their past. At N's request, they joined him in his travels, seeking to achieve their dream of a world where humans and Pokémon could live together in harmony. Pokémon Anthea's is Anthea's only known Pokémon. It first appeared by her side when she and Concordia arrived to save N, who was injured. It was also used to carry him with its powers. Later, it was used to deflect the attacks of a Plasma Grunt's and Barret's . Gothitelle reappeared in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! where it fell under the control of Colress. It was revealed in Sakura Go-Round that it used to be one of the many Pokemon befriended by N, Anthea, and Concordia in their childhood, and it was a Gothorita at that time. Gothitelle's known moves are , , and .}} Concordia's is Concordia's only known Pokémon. It appeared by her side when she and Concordia arrived to save N, who was injured. Later, it was used to deflect the attacks of a Plasma Grunt's Muk and Barret's Magnezone. Gardevoir reappeared in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! where it fell under the control of Colress. It was revealed in Sakura Go-Round that it used to be one of the many Pokemon befriended by N, Anthea, and Concordia in their childhood. Gardevoir's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Anthea and Concordia appear as members of Team Plasma in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, they were tasked with raising N, bringing him up to become the man he is in the present. They are first seen in a flashback during 's battle against , in which they are seen accompanying him while he walks to his coronation. After N awakens from the Dark Stone, Anthea and Concordia watch as N attempts to befriend Zekrom and have it join Team Plasma's cause. They are horrified when N is violently attacked by Zekrom. At the , Team Plasma enacts its plan and summons N's Castle from the depths of the earth to surround the League building. Anthea and Concordia accompany N and he watches the chaos unfold. As N and Black battle each other, Anthea and Concordia remain in N's room, where is ed to after Hood Man foiled her attempt to rat out Team Plasma's infiltration on the League. Although White is startled to learn that they are N's caretakers, Anthea and Concordia assure her that they are not hostile. They tell White about N's past and how he was found by Ghetsis as a child. They reveal that N had slowly changed over the course of his meetings with Black and White, and that he released his Pokémon except for Zekrom. Hearing about N's sad past brings White to tears, and she and Gigi set off to meet up with Black again. After Team Plasma's defeat, several Grunts that escaped capture prepare to go into hiding under the cover of night. When one of the Grunts, , asks if they can take the Pokémon liberated by N with them, her mother tells her that they can't. Anthea decides to allow the girl to take a Foongus with her, as it was the one she had bonded with the most. Concordia also gives Whitley a locket containing a photo of N. Trivia * Harmonia, a name used by N and Ghetsis, is . Names Anthea Concordia Related articles * Images of Anthea on the Bulbagarden Archives * Images of Concordia on the Bulbagarden Archives References Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Plasma de:Minna und Elfriede es:Musas fr:Vénus et Colombe it:Antea e Concordia ja:愛の女神と平和の女神 zh:巴貝娜與荷蓮娜